1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robot hand, a robot device and a method of manufacturing the robot hand.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a robot hand has been proposed that is mounted at a tip of an industrial robot arm or the like and holds or releases an object to perform a predetermined operation. More specifically, a multifunctional robot hand has been proposed that holds a tool to perform an operation such as assembly of components and holds minute components to arrange the minute components with accuracy (for example, refer to JP-A-60-25686).
In such a robot hand, for example, a technique relating to a robot hand has been proposed in which an active element such as an adsorbing pad, a passive element such as a pressure sensor, and the like are included in a finger unit to stably hold various objects. Since such an active element and a passive element are operated by an electronic component such as an IC chip, a configuration is used in which the electronic component is mounted on the finger unit.
However, in the above-mentioned technique, the structure of the finger unit is complicated and the number of components is large, and thus, the manufacturing cost is increased, which makes practical application difficult.